Malignant tumors are often treated by surgical resection of the tumor to remove as much of the tumor as possible. Infiltration of the tumor cells into normal tissue surrounding the tumor, however, can limit the therapeutic value of surgical resection because the infiltration can be difficult or impossible to treat surgically. Radiation therapy can be used to supplement surgical resection by targeting the residual tumor margin after resection, with the goal of reducing its size or stabilizing it. Radiation therapy, or surgical excision followed by radiation therapy, is commonly used to treat spinal metastases. Metastases are tumors that have grown in a location that is remote from the site that the tumor started, and spinal metastases result from the spread of cancer cells into a patient's vertebral column.
Radiation therapy can be administered through one of several methods, or a combination of methods, including external-beam radiation, stereotactic radiosurgery, and permanent or temporary interstitial brachytherapy. The term “brachytherapy,” as used herein, refers to radiation therapy delivered by a spatially confined radioactive material inserted into the body at or near a tumor or other proliferative tissue disease site. Owing to the proximity of the radiation source, brachytherapy offers the advantage of delivering a more localized dose to the target tissue region.
For example, brachytherapy is performed by implanting radiation sources directly into the tissue to be treated. Brachytherapy is most appropriate where 1) malignant tumor regrowth occurs locally, within 2 or 3 cm of the original boundary of the primary tumor site; 2) radiation therapy is a proven treatment for controlling the growth of the malignant tumor; and 3) there is a radiation dose-response relationship for the malignant tumor, but the dose that can be given safely with conventional external beam radiotherapy is limited by the tolerance of normal tissue. In brachytherapy, radiation doses are highest in close proximity to the radiotherapeutic source, providing a high tumor dose while sparing surrounding normal tissue. Interstitial brachytherapy is useful for treating malignant brain and breast tumors, among others.
While devices exist for delivering radiation to treat metastases, there is still a need for instruments which can be used to provide brachytherapy to target tissue within a load bearing portion of a human body, such as within a patient's spine.